


The Weakness

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Series: CLONE DADS Au [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, GFY, M/M, Short, Tickling, clone dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boil has a weakness, a weakness known by only Waxer, who is sworn under threat of a slow and painful death to NEVER reveal it to anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_dragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/gifts).



> Eventually, I will write another fic for this series that is not tumblr flash fic prompt based. Not today though. And besides, these are cute.

Boil has a weakness, a weakness known by only Waxer, who is sworn under threat of a slow and painful death to NEVER reveal it to anyone.  
  
Not that he was above exploiting this forbidden knowledge when they are along together. Waxer loves the sound of Boil’s laugh, and sometimes, its only way he can hear it, especially when things have been bad lately. The sight of his lover, flushed-faced and all but shaking never fails to bring a grin to his face.  
  
“You are a sadistic mother-fucker.” Boil huffs, glaring half-heartedly up at Waxer, who has settled himself on top of Boil’s hips, hands resting lightly on Boil’s chest. The bastard smirks down at him, eyes sparkling with humor and affection.  
  
“Maybe, but you love me anyway.”  
  
Boil snorted, but a traitorous grin was tugging at his lips. “That’s debatable.”  
  
Waxer faked a pout, leaning down to bump their foreheads together. “Awww, I’m hurt. You don’t love me?”  
  
“If you keep tickling me all the time, no, no I don’t.”  
  
“Rude.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
  
Stretching up, Boil closed the space between them, pressing his lips to Waxer’s. They kissed for a long, quiet, peaceful moment. Waxer groaned softly against Boil’s mouth, and one hand slide up his bare chest.  
  
Boil twitched.  
  
Waxer froze, eyes snapping open.  
  
Boil’s eyes widened.  
  
“No. No, Waxer don’t you dare-“  
  
But it was too late, and the grin was sliding back across Waxer’s lips.  
  
“Come on, you’ve already- ahahaha no, no, fuck you!”  
  
Waxer’s agile fingers moved up Boil’s sides as he focused his attack on the other man’s ribs, Boil’s laughter growing in volume.  
  
“You kriffing arse!” He managed, between bouts of laughter. Shoving away Waxer’s hands, Boil pushed up, flipping them both in one, fluid movement, pinning his partner under him, hands above his head.  
  
Waxer was still grinning up at him.  
  
“You are such a bastard, you do realize that?” Boil growled, pressed his face against the side of Waxer’s neck, searching for the patch of sensitive skin. Waxer squirmed, an aborted giggle slipping from his lips.  
  
“I know.”  
  
Boil huffed against the skin under his lips, and the kissed it again, for good measure.


End file.
